Forget Me
by siriuslyapotterheadalways
Summary: One-shot, Set at the end of 6th year, when James and Lily become friends. Lily makes a decision that she thinks will protect the ones she loves . "Obliviate" she whispered.


**Hi guys, this is my first one-shot so bear with me, yeah.**

"I just don't understand what going on, Evans?" he retorts angrily, "they're your best friends and now they're ignoring you; something's wrong. I can feel– -woah."

James stumbles into the classroom and turns around to meet Lily's gaze of steel.

"Well, well, well, Evans," James teased her, grinning crookedly. "I didn't know you felt this way."

She continued to give him a stern glare and his smile slowly died down. "Not the time, Potter," she muttered.

"Ev- Lily, what's wrong?" he asked, concern rising in his hazel orbs.

Lily closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, "James, do you - do you remember that day we went to the ministry with Dumbledore, when we fought Voldemort?"

James looked at her warily; that was one memory that he'd been trying to forget "Yeah?"

Biting her lip, she continued, "And remember what he said when we refused to join him."

James frowned completely bewildered "Lily, I don't see-"

"He said that he would kill everyone I love. He told me that I wouldn't know what hit me," Lily interrupted.

"My parents, they - they're dead, James. They are dead and it's because of him." Her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I really am," he said earnestly.

"I know you are, Potter," she said, sighing.

"But, Marlene, Alice, Mary and Dorcas are my best friends. They're all that I have left."

"Evans, that's what I was going to ask you about, there's something wrong." He said frantically running his hand through his hair.

"They don't seem to recognize you anymore; they look at me weirdly every time I mention you. An-and did you lot get into some sort of fight, what's going on?"

"No, w-we didn't get into a fight, that's not even close," she said, tears pooling in her green eyes, her bottom lip beginning to tremble recalling what had happened with her mates.

"Have you ever thought, that maybe if we kept our distance, that they would be safer, that they wouldn't be targeted?" she whispered.

" Is that was this is about? Merlin, Evans, you can't be serious?" Searching her face for some sort of answer.

"Dead," she said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Lily, the girls, they're all fighting against old Voldy. And if anything, they're already being targeted and I'm nearly a hundred percent sure that when they realize what you're doing, they're probably going to murder you."

"James, don't you see? I love them. I can't let my friends die. If something were to happen to them how can I just _stand_ there, there my friends, they're the only family I've got left, I've got to protect them. So, I-I erased all their memories of me, and just this morning I did the same for Lupin, Pettigrew and Black."

"Wait, what? They –they... we - you can't." his eyes widened in shock and realization

"Lily, listen to me, you can't do this. It's what he wants, Voldemort, he wants us all to be separated, he wants to make sure you're alone. Lils ,Sirius,Remus, Peter, the girls_, _they would't want you to do this Lily,I know that they're all willing to take that risk for you, heck _I'm _ willing to take any risk for you. So please, just listen," he pleaded, his eyes wide and desperate.

But her arm was already outstretched, gripping her wand shakily. She pointed it at him.

"I don't care if they're willing to take a bloody risk, it's me who's not willing to let them. James, what if -" Lily let out a strangled sob, her shoulders shaking violently as the tears streamed down her face. "What if he hurts you,what if he hurts them? What if you die? What am I supposed to do then James, how the bloody fuck am I suppose to carry on? Wh-"

She was cut off by James's arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her close.

She struggled against him, not wanting any of this to change her plans. But she stopped soon enough when she realized that she really needed this hug. She put her tiny hands on his chest and began to bawl into his shoulder.

James rubbed her back soothingly, telling her that everything will be alright and that he would help her fix everything. She inhaled his scent, the way his arms felt around her, how his hair stood up in the oddest ways she tried to memorize everything about him, this would be their last encounter, this would be the end.

The sobs subsided Lily slowly realized that she had to finish what she came here for.

She pulled back slightly and put one hand on the back of his neck as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead. Her fingers lingered on him as she pulled away.

James froze at the action, and Lily used this opportunity to raise her wand.

"No, Lily, wait!"

"I'm sorry, James. It's for the best." She says softly tears streaming down her face.

"No, please, Li-"

"_Obliviate_" she whispered.

**Hi guys, so this is my first one shot and I hope you like it. Leave a review if you please and feel free to PM me a prompt or leave one in the reviews :))**

**This one-shot was edited by the lovely 'suzies-q' you can find her on tumblr**

**and my own blog siriuslyapotterheadalways**


End file.
